1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of growing rice plants and germinated brown rice.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nitrogen, phosphorus and potassium (three fertilizer elements) are essential for growth of rice plants. Along with these elements, there are elements playing an important role in growth of rice plants. Such elements are minerals.
The minerals include abundant elements and trace elements such as silicon, calcium and magnesium, and with a delicate balance therebetween, exert a great influence on growth of rice plants.
Rice plants deficient in these minerals lose a nutritional balance to fall unhealthy, thus necessitating a spray of agrochemicals.
People often say xe2x80x9ctastyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctastelessxe2x80x9d, and it is said that such xe2x80x9ctastyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctastelessxe2x80x9d are affected greatly by the content of amino acids such as glutamic acid and inosinic acid.
For generating such amino acids in rice plants, the minerals are necessary as well.
Accordingly, the object of this invention is to provide a method of growing rice plants without the need to spray agrochemicals by using a mineral fertilizer essential for growth of rice plants, as well as germinated brown rice.
To solve the problem described above, this invention provides a method of growing rice plants, which comprises using a mineral fertilizer in a paddy planted with rice seedlings.
Further, the mineral fertilizer makes use of the one extracted from seawater.
In addition, the germinated brown rice is provided by using a mineral fertilizer in a paddy planted with rice seedlings and germinating the harvested brown rice by an appropriate means.